fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki/Tropes
A-G Absolute Cleavage: Many of the girls in the guild sport this, from Vivian, the twins, Olivia, etc. Scylla doesn't even bother with a shirt. Amazon Brigade: Most of the Guild consists females, usually from Jason's harem. And they can kick your ass. Badass: The Guild at large. *'Badass Crew:' No doubt about it. BFS: Jason is made of these, with his Gehaburn. And later Mary's set of swords. Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: '''Gaikou, Iris, and Chelia, respectively. Interestingly, the most common stereotypes are all switched around; Gaikou is the level-headed one, Iris is The Ditz, and Chelia is the most emotional (read: Ax Crazy). '''Blow You Away: Wendy and Chelia. *And later, Olivia. Brains and Brawn: Momoko and Vivian. Though Vivian is far from stupid, it's fairly obvious which one of them is which. Jason is a combination of both. Buxom Is Better: Played amazingly straight with most of the harem members. Cat Smile: When she's not grinning, Iris often sports one of these, especially if she's being flirty. Child Mage: Wendy is the resident Child Mage. Defeat Equals Friendship: A roundabout case both times, but Vivian and Mary Jane were recruited this way. Everyone is Bi: Most of the female guild members in Jason's harem would qualify as this, and the twins Ringo and Ichigo are explicitly stated as so, along with Wendy and Chelia. Jason himself has a trap or two in the harem and has nothing against having...relations with them. Expy / Fountain of Expies: All sorts within the guild. Jason is one of Mystogan from the actual series and Sesshōmaru from InuYasha (later Neji from Naruto), Wendy is an expy of both herself from the canon series, and Rin from InuYasha. There are also many from Perchan's Rising Phoenix series: *Chelia, while being one of herself, is also one of Eimi. *Iris is like Nika, only controllable. *Shouri is a blonde Zakura and Gai. *Momoko is Hizashi and Haruko shoved into a blender. *Vivian is also one of Gai. The Faceless: Played straight, but averted for the most part. Not counting Mr. E, who isn't a Guild Member so much as a Guild Affiliate, any female member not in Jason's harem, and any male member that isn't a trap (and therefore not in the harem) do not get articles on the wikia mainspace, however, some do get images when sorted into the Minor Characters section of the Guild Article. Fangirls: Both twins are raging Vivian fangirls. Five Man Band: It's all there. *'The Hero:' Jason *'The Lancer:' Vivian *'The Big Guy:' Iris, Chelia, Ichigo *'The Smart Guy:' Momoko, Olivia *'The Chick:' Wendy, Shouri, Ringo *'Team Pet:' Yasaka *'Sixth Ranger:' Everyone else, honestly. Even some of the people who fill in the five man band roles fill in this role as well. *'Token Evil Teammate': Chelia. H-P Harem Hero: Jason is type 2B. He is the strongest of the Guild, never backs down from a battle. *'Battle Harem': Not that his harem are slackers at all. They can all kick your asses five ways to Sunday. **'Battle Couple': Jason whenever he fights alongside any of his haremettes. Incest is Relative: A few cases of incest in the story. *'Little Sister Heroine:' Applies to both Vivian and Ringo. Ringo is older than her sister by Two Minutes, making her the older one. And yes, they are into each other. With Vivian, it crosses over into: **'Not Blood Siblings:' Mary Jane is her "adopted" little sister, but they still give vibes from this. Instant Awesome Just Add Dragons: This Guild has more Dragon slayers than the Fairy Tail Guild itself. And this isn't even counting Scylla, who is an actual Dragon. Local Hangout: The Guild becomes this to quite a bit of the northern Guild Haven, becoming very popular in only two months due to Olivia's joining among other things. La Résistance: Akatsuki is against the Magic Council. Lightning Bruiser: While this a whole guild of 'em to an extent, Iris has incredible speed and strength, which is only tempered by the fact that she has very little offensive magic...and her own forgetfulness. McNinja: Shouri, to some extent. Moe Couplet: Momoko and Iris; Momoko only seems to be wholly nice to Iris, because of the latter's Cuteness Proximity. Mary Jane and Vivian also count. Names The Same: The same as the Akatsuki from Naruto. Funnily, they mirror the Akatsuki from the Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, being a force for good. Power Trio: '''The three main characters; in the beginning. : '''Id: Vivian. : Ego: Wendy. : Super Ego: Jason Q-V Ragtag Bunch of Misfits: The Guild as a whole, but much less so than one of the co-author's previous works, where every character had a..."quirk" of some kind. Akatsuki also becomes much less "ragtag" when they start to became an official Independent Guild with their own base and everything. *To summarize, the guild consists of a pimp from Edolas, a clone loli with wind powers, a rather skeptical albino who can roast everything, chaos incarnate, a rather anal rule follower, oversexed twins, a ninja trap, a busty barmaid, and another cloned loli. And this is just the beginning. The Rival: Momoko is Vivian's for…the whole of Momoko's arc. Other that they become much friendlier to each other. Goes with Vivian and Momoko being expies of Gai and Mitsuru, respectively. Sex Slave: Ichigo and Ringo consider themselves this to Jason, right down to the Slave Collar. He isn't objecting, so it must be all good. *'Happiness in Slavery:' The above mentioning Sex Slavery, the twins enjoy their positions very much. Single-Minded Twins: Despite the Polar Opposite Twins personas, Ichigo and Ringo don't actually consider themselves as individuals. This is best evidenced by the fact that, often, the two switch roles entirely — Ichigo is practically mute while Ringo never shuts up. Supporting Harem: Played with. Out of all of haremettes, Wendy and Iris seem to be his favorites. However, he gives all his girls no shortage of affection, he just seems to favour Iris and Wendy slightly more. Troubled, but Cute: Quite a few members of the Guild actually, Iris, Viv, Jason, and Wendy come to mind. Twin Threesome Fantasy: Ichigo and Ringo are this trope incarnate. Only it's not fantasy. W-Z Verbal Tic: Ringo's speech is very brief and somewhat disjointed. She also almost never raises her voice above a whisper.